


Sotto la pelle

by AkaneMikael



Series: Oscurità [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco, post books
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Draco ripensa al suo ultimo incontro con Harry e desidera tornare a provare quello che ha sentito quella sera, quando si è sentito capace di sentimenti. Così dal momento che gli ha tolto un tetto dalla testa, decide di approfittare della cosa per restituirgliene uno. Ovviamente uno che non rientra esattamente nei gusti di Harry, ma tanto è solo una scusa per rivederlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oscurità [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944664
Kudos: 1





	Sotto la pelle

**Author's Note:**

> continua la saga di ‘Oscurità’ con una fic che segue ‘Vuoto’ e ‘Incubo’. Questa è dalla parte di Draco. Dopo che si sono già visti due volte e che alla seconda si è innescato qualcosa di intimo e particolare, Draco sente la spinta a rivedere Harry, consapevole che entrambi ne hanno ancora bisogno ma soprattutto che lo vogliono. Così visto che Draco ha confiscato ad Harry il suo appartamento, decide di regalargliene un altro. Di nuovo le foto scelte sono prese da internet e sono degli aventi diritti, dove inseriti ho lasciato i credits. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# SOTTO LA PELLE

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/harry5.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco7.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco7.jpg)  


_“Non potremo mai andare a casa  
Non ne abbiamo più una  
Ti aiuterò a sopportare il carico  
Ti porterò tra le mie braccia  
Il bacio della neve  
La mezzaluna sopra di noi  
Il nostro sangue è freddo  
E siamo soli  
Ma io sono solo con te  
Aiutami a portare il fuoco  
Lo terremo acceso insieme  
Aiutami a portare il fuoco  
Illuminerà il nostro cammino per sempre  
Se ti dico di chiudere gli occhi  
Se ti dico di distogliere lo sguardo  
Nascondi il viso sulla mia spalla  
Pensa a un compleanno  
Le cose che ti entrano in testa  
Rimarranno li’ per sempre  
Il nostro sangue è freddo  
E siamo soli, amore  
Ma io sono solo con te”  
[/No sound but the wind - Editors/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JePh1w7NZg)_

Mi è rimasto sotto la pelle, è come se da quando l’ho rivisto, da quando ci siamo toccati e parlati in modo tanto onesto, togliendoci le rispettive maschere, ora io abbia anche lui sotto la pelle e non solo il Signore Oscuro.   
Ora ci sono tutti e due ed è come se combattessero uno con l’altro.   
Il vuoto e l’oscurità di uno contro... cosa rappresenta Harry? Cos’ha che mi striscia dentro e mi cresce?   
Lui è sempre stato il nemico giurato del Signore Oscuro, per cui dovrei pensare a lui come alla luce, al bene, alla salvezza. Sebbene non sembrasse tanto in forma, quel giorno.   
Era più l’ombra di sé.  
Eroe decaduto. Mi ha proprio dato quell’idea, è pazzesco.   
Non sta bene e me l’ha detto, si è sfogato, è stato come se non ne potesse più.   
Mi rattristo ripensandoci, se nemmeno lui ce la fa, io che speranze ho?  
Ripenso ogni giorno al nostro breve dialogo, lui mi capisce, lui sta vivendo esattamente ciò che vivo io solo che lui al contrario di me non ci prova nemmeno più, a quanto pare.   
Io lo faccio. Perché lo faccio?  
Perché non provo nulla e allora fra il fare ed il non fare, preferisco il fare.  
Ho ancora quella cosa che è troppo insita in me, l’orgoglio personale.   
Se non cercassi di ricoprire cariche importanti e vivere nel lusso mi sentirei spazzatura ed odio sentirmi spazzatura.  
Forse l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta è quello.  
Il mio orgoglio mi sta salvando.   
È sempre stato un brutto difetto per molti, ma a quanto pare è la mia ancora di salvezza.   
Lui non ce l’ha e non riesce a trovare uno scopo, un motivo.   
Mi tocco la fronte, quando ripenso a lui e a quella sera, mi tocco sempre la fronte.   
Ha avuto un gesto strano, mi ha colpito. Non so cosa sarebbe successo in quel momento se non fosse arrivato Nelson.   
Che strano quell’istante.   
Mi brucia la fronte quando ci penso, brucio io. È come se provassi qualcosa, come se qualcosa contrastasse il vuoto.   
Ho voglia di rivederlo, di vedere che succede questa volta.   
Guardo il suo numero impresso nel mio telefono, quando mi ha chiamato me lo sono salvato. Penso a cosa dirgli, una scusa per rivederlo senza perdere la faccia. Di nuovo il mio orgoglio. Mi mordo il labbro e sospiro seccato.   
Lui mi capiva, lui sapeva cosa provo, cosa passo. Lo passa anche lui, lo prova anche lui.   
Mi striscia dentro. Contrasta il mio vuoto, le mie tenebre.   
Voglio vedere cos’è. Cos’è ora il grande e famoso Harry Potter adorato ed acclamato da tutti?   
Tutti lo vedono come un salvatore, io l’ho visto come un perdente. Eppure ha vinto lui, ha ottenuto tutto ciò che chiunque potrebbe volere, ma era finito, era abbattuto, era vuoto. Sembrava sconfitto.   
Alla fine mi viene una buona idea, gli ho praticamente tolto la casa, se quella merda in cui stava poteva considerarsi tale, perciò potrei regalargliene un’altra. Lui ora vuole nascondersi fra i babbani, perciò mi tocca comprargliene una di quelle, però si può fare.   
Detto fatto, alzo la cornetta e parlo con la mia segretaria dicendole che voglio prendere un bell’appartamento di lusso in una zona strettamente babbana. Ci penserà lei.

  
Odio stare fra i babbani, è una vecchia reminiscenza di cui mi rendo conto essere stupida, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Così come il mio orgoglio mi impedisce di lasciarmi andare come fa lui, anche se non mi importa davvero niente di ciò che faccio.   
Gli ho scritto un indirizzo ed un orario, ho scelto la sera perché anche lui l’altro giorno aveva scelto la sera, suppongo che lavori per il resto del giorno. Poteva mica essere puntuale, figurati. È sempre stato ritardatario in tutto, oltre che ritardato.   
Ma magari non viene perché è stato solo un momento di debolezza, quello, e se ne vergogna e non ha più il coraggio di vedermi. Forse è meglio così, che non venga.   
Forse non devo rivederlo, devo chiuderla qua.   
Mi è sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa fra noi, qualcosa che forse c’era sempre stato, ma per cui non eravamo pronti. Non era il momento, quando eravamo ad Hogwarts, troppo presi da cose sbagliate o diverse. Ora è come se fosse il momento giusto, ma forse è solo la mia voglia di avere qualcosa con cui sto bene. E con lui in quei minuti sono stato bene.   
Harry era coraggioso, comunque. Aveva un sacco di difetti, ma era coraggioso. Se dovessi scommettere, direi che si presenterà. In ritardo, ma verrà.   
Guardo il crepuscolo che avanza sopra la mia testa insieme alle nuvole ed il vento che mi intorpidisce.   
Mi chiudo nel cappotto di mezza stagione che per fortuna mi sono messo, il vento si alza e mi si spettinano i capelli che comunque così corti e ben gestiti non sono un grosso problema.   
\- Maledetto Potter... -   
\- Scusa, sai che la puntualità non è il mio forte... - una voce tesa mi arriva alle spalle facendomi girare con un battito che accelera nel petto. Che idiota che sono, sono felice di vederlo.   
Per fortuna so ancora controllare la mia mimica facciale e rimango imperturbabile, gli faccio un cenno.   
\- Alla buonora! Inizia a fare freddo! - Harry ha una giacca vecchia e consumata, i capelli sono come li ho sempre ricordati, un gran casino ed ha la barba di qualche giorno sul viso, anche se nel complesso è un look che fa per lui, mi disturbano i suoi stramaledetti occhiali. Perché non se ne libera? Basterebbe un dannato incantesimo. Come fremo per farglielo io.   
\- Ti serve una mano per trovare un altro poveraccio indebitato? - Fa lui ironico, avvicinandosi con una luce divertita negli occhi, le mani in tasca. Io piego le labbra soppesando l’idea di assumerlo nella mia agenzia. Harry Potter che lavora per me, sarebbe una bella rivalsa. Per un momento mi immagino quanto bene potrei stare se lo facessi, ma la mia bocca parla da sola, acida:   
\- Se vuoi ti prendo, ma è un lavoro che ha totalmente a che fare con la magia. Cerchiamo rigorosamente maghi. E la sede è in un quartiere magico. -   
Harry arriccia subito il naso scuotendo il capo immediatamente.   
\- No grazie... me la segno nel calendario la data in cui mi hai offerto un lavoro, ma no... -   
A questo salto subito su come una molla, ha sempre questo potere su di me, mi fa proprio perdere le staffe.   
\- Ehi, non ti ho esattamente offerto un lavoro, cazzo! - Harry ride e basta questo, per qualche ragione mi spegne e mi sento un idiota.   
\- Cosa posso fare per te questa volta, Draco? - Lui mi chiama per nome, ormai. Così normalmente, come se l’avesse sempre fatto.   
E mi piace.   
Alzo lo sguardo e indico il palazzo rinomato in centro a Londra, lo guardo con soddisfazione. Ho trovato proprio un bel posto, non può lamentarsi. Anche se forse per lui sarebbe meglio una bettola.   
\- Ti devo far vedere una cosa. - Dico serafico, entro deciso col mio passo sostenuto ed elegante, lui mi segue perplesso e silenzioso. Saliamo nell’ascensore di lusso, così come il grande atrio del palazzo.   
\- Sai, vero, che parlare di distinzione di quartieri magici e babbani non ha senso perché in realtà siamo noi che viviamo in mezzo a loro, occultando la nostra magia... - Dice polemico dopo un po’. Adesso gli ficco le chiavi di casa giù per la gola.   
\- Lo so però di fatto ci sono posti completamente magici e posti completamente babbani, perciò non è sbagliato distinguere. - Harry scuote la testa sbuffando.   
\- Hai sempre odiato la mescolanza babbana e magica... -   
\- Sei tu che ti nascondi in quartieri prettamente babbani e vieni a dire a me che odio la mescolanza? E poi non siamo NOI che viviamo in mezzo a LORO! È il contrario, semmai! - mi scaldo più di quello che avrei voluto e mi fermo perché l’ascensore arriva e lui scocciato esce. Non può dire che ho torto. È lui il primo a dire che sta fra i babbani per allontanarsi dalla magia che lo ferisce.   
Poteva stare ad Hogsmeade o in qualche altra piccola comunità interamente magica, come fanno in molti. O in palazzi interamente magici.   
Comunque lo precedo per chiudergli la bocca, forse è stata una pessima idea, quella cosa che era successa l’altro giorno era un momento di debolezza, avevamo bisogno di sfogarci con qualcuno che ci capisse ma io e lui siamo sempre incompatibili.   
Apro la porta del suo nuovo appartamento, entro, mi assicuro che mi segua e poi, appena l’uscio si chiude, gli lancio le chiavi di casa che prende di riflesso.   
\- Ecco qua, ti dovevo un appartamento... questo è tuo. - A questo punto Harry rimane basito e a bocca spalancata. Me la godo, adoro vederlo senza parole.   
Si guarda intorno rimanendo all’ingresso.   
\- Ma è... enorme e bellissimo... -   
\- Sì... ho trovato un bel posticino, hai visto? Ed è un palazzo rigorosamente babbano... -   
\- È troppo lussuoso, Draco... io non posso accettare... come lo mantengo? -   
\- È tuo, l’hai capito? Non devi pagare l’affitto... per le bollette arrangiati, usa la magia, dannazione, così non consumi metano ed elettricità! Devo spiegarti io come si sta al mondo? - inizio ad innervosirmi, è sempre lui che ha questo potere su di me, ma lui mi rilancia le chiavi che prendo e scuote la testa.  
\- Non posso accettare. Il pagamento dell’altro giorno era più che sufficiente... - Sospiro scocciato e gliele tiro ai piedi, le maledetta chiavi.   
\- Se non l’accetti è tuo comunque. L’ho intestato a te. Fanne ciò che vuoi, vendilo. Io ho pagato il mio debito. - Ridacchio all’auto citazione. Io che riscuoto debiti, devo per forza pagare i miei.   
\- Non eravamo in debito, quel posto non era mio, ci vivevo e basta... io non posso... - Scuoto la testa esasperato ed anche piuttosto arrabbiato. Perché non può semplicemente accettare?   
Faccio per andarmene visibilmente deluso.   
\- Fa quel cazzo che ti pare, tanto so che non lo accetti solo perché te l’ho preso io! - A questo punto, mentre sto per uscire e capire che è stato un enorme errore provare a rivederlo, lui mi ferma.   
\- Ok, grazie! - E qua torna quella sensazione. La sensazione che fra noi questa volta possa funzionare. - Me lo mostri? - Mi chiede subito dopo, forse perché pensa che me ne possa andare.   
Faccio un sorrisino enigmatico che non saprei decifrare nemmeno a me stesso, ma mi sento contento di questo contatto finalmente positivo.   
Mi giro e atteggiandomi da signore e padrone come amo fare, gli passo avanti e con gesti ampi delle braccia, proseguo verso l’interno dell’appartamento che non avevo nemmeno visto di persona. Glielo illustro improvvisando e lui mi segue perplesso.   
Ci fermiamo davanti all’ampia porta finestra che dà su un altrettanto ampio terrazzo, mentre la saracinesca si solleva automaticamente con un ingegno tecnologico che pare magia. In piedi accanto uno all’altro, guardiamo lo spettacolo che si presenta innanzi a noi, insieme di nuovo per fare qualcosa di semplice e pacifico come guardare un appartamento, un panorama.   
Londra di notte vista dall’alto è decisamente spettacolare, non c’è che dire.   
Sorrido orgoglioso della visione che si presenta a noi, è stata un’ottima scelta, non può che esserne contento. Lo guardo per vedere la sua faccia visto che è silenzioso e lo vedo sorridere ammirato, ma è un sorriso un po’ spento, poco convinto, come se capisse che lo spettacolo davanti a lui è bello, ma non lo sentisse realmente.   
\- Qualcosa non va, Harry? - Appena mi esce il suo nome dalla bocca lo vedo riscuotersi e guardarmi con stupore, come se fosse più bello sentirmelo pronunciare che guardare Londra di notte dall’alto.   
Se lo sapevo lo dicevo prima, mi viene difficile chiamarlo per nome, non so perché.   
\- No, niente... è solo che è davvero troppo per me, non sono abituato a tanto lusso... - Torna a guardare davanti a sé: - Ma è tutto molto bello davvero. Non so come ringraziarti. Non mi dovevi nulla in realtà. Non capisco perché proprio tu ti sei dato tanta pena, non è da te... - Harry mette insieme più parole di prima ed io alzo le spalle e sminuisco la questione, ma so che con lui devo essere più convincente. Dovrò dire la verità.   
\- Per me questo è un appartamento umile, se per noi il concetto di modesto non è uguale non è colpa mia. - Sogghigno, lui fa un accenno e poi scuote la testa tornando serio a fissare davanti a sé la notte che sembra un riflesso del suo sguardo cupo e tormentato.   
Lo capisco, cazzo se lo capisco bene.   
Non immagina quanto. O forse sì.   
\- Lo so che non stai bene da nessuna parte perché non stai bene dentro. Ma cambiare continuamente posti non ti aiuterà, il malessere è dentro di te, non fuori. Puoi anche stare in una bettola se ti fa stare meglio. Ma non smetterai di provare questo... - Lo dico senza guardarlo, osservando davanti a noi come fa lui. Lui però smette e mi fissa, sento stupore e poi qualcos’altro, ma non sono mai stato bravo a decifrare gli altri.   
\- Questo cosa? Cosa provo, Draco? - Chiede provocatorio o forse disperato. È il motivo per cui è venuto quando gli ho scritto. Non per curiosità di cosa dovessi fargli vedere, bensì per sapere se davvero proviamo le stesse cose, se davvero ci capiamo.   
\- Freddo, vuoto, buio. Come un buco nero che ti risucchia da dentro, prende ogni sentimento positivo. Come un dissennatore che ti ruba i bei ricordi. Ti striscia sotto la pelle. - Ora ci guardiamo tutti e due, seri, concentrati e penetranti. Non c’è nessun filtro, nessuno scudo, nessuna maschera per allontanare gli altri. Siamo io e lui nudi e crudi ed è così strano. Così bello.   
\- Chi, Draco? - Fa lui avvicinandosi a me fino a sfiorarmi col corpo, vedo così bene le sfumature dei suoi occhi anche se davanti a noi c’è la notte attraverso questo vetro. Che bel verde. - Chi striscia sotto la pelle? -   
\- Lui. Colui che non nominerò mai più in vita mia. È come se non fosse morto. È come se fosse sempre sotto la nostra pelle. - Parlo per lui a ruota libera come se sapessi con certezza, ora, che anche per lui è così.   
\- Voldemort non se ne è mai andato realmente. Resterà per sempre qua dentro! - Così dicendo con esasperata stanchezza, si stringe il petto con il pugno ed io seguo un indomabile impulso, mentre so quanto è disperato e sfinito e stufo.   
Gli prendo la mano, gli apro il pugno e glielo stringo. Non mi respinge, me la prende a sua volta e mi guarda mentre nello stupore, i brividi ci percorrono. Di nuovo qualcosa di bello e piacevole.   
\- Ma sai cosa ho notato da quando ti ho incontrato e mi hai toccato? - Harry mi guarda con necessità, pendendo dalle mie labbra. Sorrido fioco. - Che anche tu mi sei entrato sotto la pelle. Per me tu sei sempre stato e lo sarai sempre. Ciò che contrasta quel maledetto bastardo. - appena lo dico, gli si illuminano gli occhi come se una luce di speranza balenasse perché ho detto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ma poi si ricorda di come stanno le cose e con amarezza gli occhi gli brillano di lacrime, ma non di gioia. È come un magone che ha dentro e che forse non ha mai tirato fuori ed ora è lì sul punto si uscire.   
\- Forse tu mi vedi così, ma io non mi ci sento. Non sono la luce di nessuno. Se ne avessi mai avuta, Voldemort me l’ha spenta. Mi sento solo buio, Draco... - conclude con un mormorio straziato, sfinito. Harry è esausto dentro e non riesco a trattenere l’altra mano libera che si infila nella sua nuca e lo attira a me. Nascondo il viso di Harry contro il mio collo e piego la testa contro di lui.   
Una pena infinita che non ho mai provato in vita mia per niente e nessuno, una pena che provo per la prima volta mi avvolge mentre io avvolgo lui che si rifugia fra le mie braccia.  
Sono sempre stato un debole, ma ora desidero essere forte. Esserlo per lui.   
Lui che è sempre stato forte per tutti, che ora ha smarrito la strada, che ora ha bisogno di uno che sia forte per lui.   
Mi fa uno stranissimo effetto Harry che si abbandona così a me e forse è ancora più strano per lui, ma ciò che provo è incredibile. Non l’ho mai provato.  
Sono stato incredibilmente felice quando ho stretto fra le braccia Scorpius, però ho subito avuto paura di sporcarlo e rovinarlo, quindi ho tenuto un po’ le distanze cercando di esserci il necessario.  
Ma è diverso. Lui è mio figlio, una mia creatura innocente che per qualche miracolo è nato così bello nonostante io non lo sia.   
Però con Harry è come se... come se stringessi la fonte della luce. Può dire quello che vuole, che si sente male, vuoto, oscuro, ma lui non sa, non ha la reale concezione di ciò che è. E forse è vero che sono io a vederlo così bello e puro, magari è così perché ne ho bisogno e non ce la faccio più.  
Però sento che se mi allontanassi da lui ora, se tornassimo ognuno nella propria vita, torneremmo a stare male, così male da non poterne di nuovo più.   
Non so se sono io a vedere e percepire ciò che ho bisogno, ma che in realtà non è, o è lui. Lui che si vede completamente sbagliato rispetto a ciò che è. Forse entrambe le cose sono vere.   
Però in un attimo si cancella tutto ciò che è stato fra noi, tutti gli anni di errori e cazzate dove entrambi eravamo troppo presi da cose sbagliate. Eravamo troppo immaturi. Io lo ero. Immaturo e debole.   
E lui era forte e con una missione troppo grande per non darci tutto di sé. Ma alla fine ne è valsa la pena?  
Il mondo è salvo e lui è così...   
\- Non so se allontanarti dal mondo della magia e da tutto ciò che ti ricorda il passato ti aiuterà mai. Ma se è questo che ora ti serve, va bene. - Harry solleva lo sguardo aggrappandosi alle mie braccia dopo che ha liberato la mano dalla mia, io lo sorreggo per la nuca e la schiena e lui si appoggia a me.   
Oggi sono io quello forte, anche se forse sono solo maturato. O morto. Forse un morto è anche forte.   
Non so se lui potrà davvero ridarmi la vita, però non sono mai stato così con nessuno da quando sono nato.   
Ci guardiamo, lui con le lacrime lì negli occhi che ancora non è riuscito a versare, ma pieno di speranza e disperazione. Io serio, quasi solenne. Sembra che io sappia ciò che faccio. Mi ha cercato la prima volta per questo, dopo il nostro incontro fortuito. Perché sembrava sapessi ciò che facevo.   
\- Ti... ti va se ci rivediamo? - Lo voglio baciare.  
Lo sento distintamente. Già l’altra volta che mi ha toccato la fronte con la sua ho provato una scarica di eccitazione, ora è evidente in me.   
Sono attratto da lui.   
Non credo lui lo sia da me, è solo smarrito, confuso e pieno di un male assurdo, come lo sono io. Ma io oggi voglio essere un Draco diverso da ciò che sono sempre stato. Per lui.   
Annuisco e cerco di sorridere anche se credo mi riesca male, lui sembra sollevato.   
Voglio baciarlo anche se non sono mai stato attratto da lui prima, però ne ero ossessionato e forse l’ossessione è parallelo all’attrazione. Forse.   
\- Solo se mi fai fare una cosa... - Dico poi pensando che adesso lo bacio. Lui sorpreso forse pensa la stessa cosa. Non vorrei dire cazzate, ma si tende fra le mie braccia ed è di per sé assurdo già solo stare così io e lui.  
Arrossisce e ne ho conferma. Lo pensa anche lui, che ora ci baceremo, ma voglio essere più sicuro di ciò che sta succedendo, se lo bacio.   
Così tiro fuori la bacchetta, gli tolgo gli occhiali da vista e gli faccio un incantesimo di riparazione per gli occhu. Finalmente non ha più bisogno di questi orribili oggetti.   
\- Disturbavano il mio senso estetico! - Esclamo sdrammatizzando con aria prepotente. Lui si separa da me istintivamente e si tocca gli occhi prendendosi gli occhiali.   
\- Draco, ma perché? Potevo guarirmi la vista da solo, se non l’ho fatto è perché... - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Guardati, stai molto meglio così. Sembri più adulto. - Harry si guarda aggrottato al riflesso del vetro davanti a noi ed è come un bambino corrucciato.   
\- Potevi almeno chiedere. - Alzo le spalle e faccio per andarmene.   
\- Non sono abituato a chiedere! - Harry sorpreso mi chiama.  
\- E tu non pensi di dovermi niente in cambio? - Fa lui indispettito come un bambino. Lo guardo soddisfatto, almeno l’ho distratto. Mi fermo sulla porta, una mano sul fianco, la posa da principe in attesa.   
\- Il fatto che ci rivedremo non è sufficiente? - Harry scarta con la mano fingendo di sputacchiare.   
\- Oh quello non è un favore, lo vuoi quanto me! - Lo dice deciso. Adesso riconosco l’Harry irritante che mi ha ossessionato negativamente per tanti anni. E dire che volevo baciarlo prima. Ora lo picchierei!   
\- Che diavolo vuoi in cambio? - Perché poi noi due dobbiamo continuare a vederci così, solo perché uno deve all’altro qualcosa?   
Non possiamo semplicemente vederci perché ci va?  
Forse la prossima volta sarà così.   
\- I capelli! - Fa lui impulsivo. Lo guardo sorpreso toccandomi i miei capelli chiari, corti e ordinati.   
\- Vuoi diventare biondo? - Harry ride e mi piace quando lo fa, mi piace che lo fa con me.   
\- Voglio che ti fai crescere un po’ i capelli! Lo farai? Ti preferivo quando li avevi lunghi e morbidi. Lascia che stiano naturali... - Realizzandolo, arrossisco e sentendomi arrossire gli do le spalle e fingo che siano un mucchio di sciocchezze.   
\- Non prendermi per il culo! -   
La sua risata mi accompagna mentre esco da casa sua con un ultimo:  
\- Ci vediamo! - Gridato da Harry.   
Sì, ci vediamo. Sorrido stordito e sorpreso mentre mi sembra di camminare leggerissimo.  
\- Ci vediamo, Harry. -   
Harry...   



End file.
